A gyratory crusher may be utilized for efficient crushing of material, such as stone, ore, etc. into smaller sizes. The gyratory crusher is provided with an inner crushing shell and an outer crushing shell forming between them a crushing chamber. The inner crushing shell is arranged on a crushing head, which is made to perform a gyratory movement to effect crushing of material in the crushing chamber. The crushing head rests on a crushing head bearing which transfers the forces resulting from the crushing in the crushing chamber from the crushing head to the frame of the gyratory crusher. Lubricant is supplied to the bearing to achieve lubrication and cooling of the bearing surfaces. The lubricant may, for example, be hydraulic oil.
US 2004/0035967 discloses a gyratory crusher in which a drilled hole supplies lubricant to a crushing head bearing. However, the amount of lubricant supplied to the bearing is not easily controlled, which reduces the technical life of the gyratory crusher bearing.